


[Cover] The Men Who Talked Between the Words

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This novel ist i m e l e s s.AND—it's a first gift for Odamaki and the first LONGEST COVER TITLE I've ever made (in fanfictions)!





	[Cover] The Men Who Talked Between the Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Odamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/pseuds/Odamaki). Log in to view. 



[](https://imgur.com/lVHfGhc)

**Author's Note:**

> IF you're having doubts on reading it because it's 2k plus pages, then CAST THOSE DOUBTS ASIDE FOREVER—BECAUSE IT WAS FUCKING ALL WORTH IT. My one and a half-days of reading it was all worth it. And I've started this gift cover after I've finished reading it and then continued earlier this morning. I am so grateful to Alexx's rec list on tumblr—hands down—that I've come across this brilliance. And lastly, I am grateful to you, dear author. Thank you for that whirlwind of emotions. Kudos a million!


End file.
